the_temple_of_kradenfandomcom-20200213-history
Heiden Saga
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Steve Heiden "Steve Heiden first appeared in the Temple in the infamous summer of 2007, a time which is regarded by those who were present as the Temple's apex. He possessed me, and quickly began causing all kinds of minor trouble. However, in this early time, I was always able to regain control fairly quickly. That waan't the case for very long. After a few days of this, Heiden began to gain power. I was no longer able to subdue him on my own, and I needed Hinoa to blast Queen at me in order to subdue the horrendous beast within me. Heiden's outbursts grew more and more violent, and he began to attempt to destroy everyone in his path. He was especially powerful in the chatroom, and he displayed the ability to transform into new, and even more powerful forms, the most dreaded of which were the famed "HeidenZord", "MC Heiden", and the deadly "Super Saiyan Heiden". Eventually, Heiden asserted full control of me, and despite the efforts of Hinoa and the rest of the forum, he began to destroy the entire Temple. Some of the damage was never fixed. Devastation on this scale had never been seen before, and it was thought that it would never be seen again. Until now. Eventually, Heiden challenged Kraden himself to a fight, mocking the Almighty for his failure to defend his Temple. Kraden answered the challenge, and their epic battle can be found here. Kraden managed to drive the demon from me, though he did not destroy him. He sealed the hole that Heiden had used to traverse his world to ours, and all was well for a few years. On Heiden himself, we know little about him and his past. He comes from a different world, where he plays a sport called "football". He lists his occupation as "tight end". We can only assume that football is the most eliet class of warrior in his world, and tight end is the best of the best. We don't understand his motivation for destroying our society, but that is irrelevant. He aims to destroy us. Heiden possesses a variety of skills. His most powerful is his trademark stare. If he looks at you, and turns up the intensity, you will die. There's no way around it. It will kill you. He also has displayed the ability to manipulate solid matter, and he has managed to travel across the space time continuum. With his ability to bend matter, his immense physical strength and skill, and his death stare, he is virtually unstoppable." --Werebarret Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Steve Heiden vs Kraden (7/3/07 - 7/11/07) My exile is over. (7/25/10) Adnarel vs Steve Heiden (7/26/10 - 7/26/10) Warden vs Steve Heiden (7/26/10 - 7/27/10) Seraphim vs Steve Heiden (7/26/10 - 10/13/10) I spit on you, Temple. (8/31/10) Jake Delfeir. (8/31/10 - 9/19/10) Heiden Clusterfest (9/19/10 - 9/27/10) *uninstalls a Snack Bar* (9/27/10) Your final chance. (9/27/10) An exorcism and a possession. (9/29/10 - 11/9/10) Delfeir For *Clan* '10! (10/26/10) The Fallen God. (11/3/10) We declare war! (11/9/10) Time's up, friends. (11/9/10) The Houses Divided (11/9/10 - 11/12/10) Category:Temple Lore Category:Roleplays